The Story of Zero and Tiki
by Son of a scroom and ashiin
Summary: :)
1. First Day of High School

Chapter 1: First Day of High School

Emiya was ready. The first day of freshman. He could finally train to serve Solan. He couldn't be more excited. He ran up to the entrance of Southern Sanctuary School and passed the orderly barrier. While Emiya walks through the halls trying to find his class, he stumbles across Kirby and Cat talking about which class they should enroll. Emiya felt like becoming a dedicated sigil knight so he wanders around until he found the enrollment site and decides to sign up for sword training. After that, he went outside the dorms and starts waiting.

The bell rang. Emiya stands up and went to find his classroom. There was a massive number of classrooms. Fist training, the Library, the Mana Gym, so many classrooms, all except sword training. Emiya wandering around stumbles on the principle. "Emiya", said the principal, "you do know where to go, right? It took you way longer it did than the other kids". "Yeah, I know where I'm going" Said Emiya.

As Emiya continues to wander around the halls, he sees a girl with pale skin, with white dotted green hair with beautiful green emerald eyes. He walked up and tried to say hi but he failed to gather the courage to do so. But then she saw him awkwardly walk past her. "Hello?", said the pale girl. "…Uhm, hi…", said Emiya. The girl quickly noticed how weird he was acting so she walks away from Emiya. "Great, now she thinks I'm a weirdo and a creep", Emiya muttered to himself.

After a long search, he finds the classroom and enters. In it he sees tons of people, it was more than 2 of each race including him. "You're late", says Alfric, the teacher. Emiya tries to make up an excuse as to why he's late, but he was too depressed about what happened to make one.

"Okay, everyone gets your swords out and start training off these dummies", said Alfric. Emiya starts looking for his sword, and takes out a wooden sword and start swinging away. Time rolls by. Kirby and Cat are continuously slashing the dummies. They didn't seem like everyone else so he wanted to stop by and say hello. "Hey...Uhm, Kirby was it?", asked Emiya. Kirby replied with "Yeah that's me...What is it Emiya?". Emiya was shocked because he hadn't told anyone his name. "How do you know my name?", in which Kirby replies with, "Alfric said it in roll call. You don't pay attention to class, do you?". Emiya chuckles in a nervous laugh.

Everyone continued training for an hour. It was getting boring. Cat would want to say something but right as he opened his mouth the bell would ring and he wouldn't get a chance to talk. "Ok everyone its lunchtime, take this map to the cafeteria.", Alfric said in a monotone voice. On the way to the cafeteria, Emiya wondered about how the girl might be telling her friends about how weird and creepy he appeared to be. And before he knew it, he bumped into something, tripped and fell into a pair of soft pillows. Or so he thought before he heard a really loud ear breaking screech. Emiya would then panic and get up before he saw the face of the girl, and in panic, he darted across the halls so nobody would notice him and the girl were in that situation.

As lunchtime began Kirby and Cat were sitting at a table. It seemed as though they were waiting for someone. The school's maids then came around and started collecting the trash and the plates. One maid stood out from the rest. She had elven ears and had to wear a collar around her neck. Kirby muttered, "so slavery is here too huh?". Cat replied, "I think… but they would treat their slaves nicely since this is an orderly school, right?". "You do know that orderly is measured by how many people you killed...not how they treat people, ...right?" Kirby responded, "orderly...let me tell you Cat, the number of good things you do only gives you a certain amount of orderly karma. Things you do that are slightly good like picking up trash gives you orderly...according to the guide they give you. Cleaning up a dirty place would give you enough orderly to enter a clear orderly barrier. Getting evidence of chaotic karma, jailing a wanted criminal, also give karma. If you are born in a holy family you carry your family's karma. Most gates need a neutral amount of karma, except the mythical tomeless gate, which requires around 10 actions worth of orderly, and the Solan's gate, which requires around 50000 actions in orderly. It is said only the legendary hero, Eight, went through the gate and got the legendary weapon, Solan's sword out. Most people don't dream of that because it's a difficult thing to do. And it's dangerous, so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Cat... are you listening? Hello...?", Kirby asked. "Yeah, I was listening… That is just kind of difficult to remember", replied Cat. As the two prepared to get their stuff and leave, they see Emiya running down the hall into the male dorm room. As Emiya ran down the hall into the male dorm rooms, he had gotten more and more paranoid about his reputation as a normal kid in his school. "It would be around 10:30 am by now….", Emiya mutters to himself, "wish I hadn't run into that girl...I feel like that might cause some more problems for me in the future…". Emiya, while running through the halls, found the manager for the boy's dorm. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Emiya?", asked the dorm room manager. "Yes", replied Emiya. "Your dorm room number would be number 10, with Kirby, Cat, and Vossy", said the manager. "Thank you, uhm…...Mr. Dorm room manager?", said Emiya. "No problem and it's Keith, Mr. Emiya. And since it's the first day, all freshmen are taking the day off", the manager replied. The dorm manager bows to Emiya, and he does the same. Emiya proceeds to walk down the hall to his dorm, as Kirby and Cat ask the dorm room manager for their room, they head with Emiya to relax after the first day of school.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chivalry

Chapter 2: Chivalry

For the rest of the week, there was a lot of tension going on between the juniors. "I think there's going to be a fight today…Elizabeth, are you listening? Elizabeth, you seem sadder than usual since school started. It's only been a couple of days, what happened?", asked Alexia. "Nothing", Elizabeth replied. As they walked past the freshmen dorm rooms, they saw a Sigil Knight with armor roaming the halls. He looked at Elizabeth then walked away with a smirk. "What was with that creep! He smirked at you and then left! Who does he think he is eyeing my friend!" Said Alexia. Elizabeth frowned. "Sorry I have to go, let's meet up at the dorm tonight!", Elizabeth said with a fake smile. "What? What do you mean? Weren't we going to go to sleep?", replied Alexia. "Please? I got to go do something first, I promise that I'll meet you later tonight!", said Elizabeth. She took a right and left Alexia. Out in the distance, Alexia heard 5 people pass through the orderly barrier but she didn't mind.

A couple hours past and Elizabeth didn't return. A couple more hours passed and she still didn't return. Around 2:30 am, sounds were heard around the school entrance and the sound of 4 people returning through the orderly barrier. In the morning, a lot of rumors were being spread around as security has been increased around the freshmen area. When everyone got out of the dorms, they discovered a girl's body laying down with tattered clothes on the red carpet at the entrance. There was a big crowd around the body. Alexia was wondering what it was and scrambled between the crowd. Right when she reached it, she saw the body of her best friend unconscious.

Alexia started crying with a bunch of people crowded around her. Emiya, seeing what was happening, asked, "Wha-what happened? Who did this?". "I-I think it was the junior, the Sigil Knight…", Alexia replied. She was scared because she thought they would go after her next.

Over the next few days, 4 girls were also found naked on several floors. 4 juniors started making fun of the girls that were traumatized, asking why didn't they scream. The school didn't care about the juniors talking about it, but they tried investigating the event.

Kirby and Cat were doing their own investigations, while Emiya, utterly disgusted about what was going on, decided to sneak around the school and record who was doing this. Around midnight, Emiya saw one of the juniors grab a girl down the hall. He started darting down the hall, with his sword out, when someone else grabbed her and disappeared to the other side of the hall. Emiya jumped and bounced off the wall to catch up to the abductor.

Right as he's near the kidnapper, he hears a sound behind him. "So... You saw us?", asked the Sigil Knight. "Y-you bastard! How many people have you done this to?!" Emiya yelled. Then a voice in front of him says, "shush, we can't have people hearing this. Or would you want to risk this young woman's life?". He held the knife against the maid's throat and starts stripping her.

Enraged he turned around and wildly slashes at the Sigil Knight. "Really? You want to fight? Well then... bring it on!", the Sigil screamed. Continuous slashes rang out through the hall as the two were fighting, but then it became clear that the fight was one-sided. Then the Sigil Knight slashed through his sword, then provides a swift kick into his ribs, flinging him into the wall. A loud crash rings out in the halls. "Please sto-", says the maid before her mouth is covered by the abductor. "Shut up we're enjoying the show", said the kidnapper. The Sigil Knight attempts to hit Emiya straight on his head with his blade but Emiya manages to block it in time. They continue fighting until the sigil slashes Emiya's arm. Blood splatters onto the floor as the blade cuts to the bone. Emiya uses the moment that the blade bounced off his arm to punch the Sigil with his left arm but it has no effect. The Sigil knight smirks and says "How long is that chivalry going to last before you try to beg for your life?" Then proceeds to kick Emiya to his chest.

As Emiya winces at the pain, he attempts to get back up before being stomped down on multiple times. "Give up yet?", said the Sigil, with a smirking tone, as the man who's holding the maid says, "you're not even a base class how can you beat a Sigil Knight? Just give up and beg for your life and we might just let you go". Emiya coughs then says, "I won't give up. I'll never give up!". The Sigil Knight proceeds to stomp his head. "Just knock him unconscious already. I want this woman now", said the abductor. "Okay fine then Hugo", replied the Sigil.

"I can't win this fight ….damn it!", Emiya said before being knocked. Then a couple more pairs of footsteps appear as the chanting grows louder. "Great job Jacob. Took you long enough to just knock him unconscious", says one of the approaching men. Emiya trying to stay alive hears a snap is heard and both juniors vanish. Kirby, walking down the halls, looked down the hall and see an unconscious Emiya and a tied up elven maid. "What happened here?!", Kirby exclaims as he rushes to pick up Emiya. The maid quickly shows Kirby the way to the doctor. When they get to the nursery, the doctor calls security. As Kirby and the maid explains how Emiya got this hurt by fighting two superclasses. The security arrives and escorts Kirby to the hall and tells the maid to get back to her job. As Kirby walks back to the male dorm, he wonders where Cat went. But after the event, he just went back to bed.

End of chapter two.


	3. Recovery

Chapter 3: Recovery

Around 4:45 am, Kirby, wakes up the next day and sees Cat sleeping there on the bottom of the bunk bed. He wondered about where was Cat last night. After a second thinking, he stood up and went to train. At the gym, he recalled what happened last night. "That's right...Emiya tried to defend the elf maid. What should I do now?", Kirby asked himself. After a moment of thinking, he decided to visit Emiya after his training to see how he's doing since he got beaten up pretty bad. He continued training for an hour and went to shower. After that, he went to check on Emiya.

As Kirby walks to the infirmary on the fifth floor he sees a girl with white dotted green hair coming from opposite directions as him. As he enters the doctor's patient room, he sees Emiya laying on the bed with bandages wrapped around on his arm. "Hey, Emiya?", Kirby called to him. "Yeah?", Emiya replied. "Did that girl came to visit you?", asked Kirby. "Yeah, Kameron called me Zero for no reason...she must have thought of me as a lowlife, huh?", Emiya mumbled. "Who's Kameron?", Kirby asked. "The girl with white spots in her green hair.", said Emiya. "Anyways, Zero is your nickname because you risked your life to save a girl that you have no idea who she is. She was even a slave and you saved her. That's pretty heroic don't you think? And it's supposed to resemble the hero Eight.", explained Kirby. "I just did what I thought that I did what anyone would have done if they saw that", said Emiya. "Well, now you're recognized as a hero. Zero the Hero to be specific. Maybe you'll be like Eight, get Solan's sword", said Kirby. Emiya laughs a little before resting in bed again. "See you Zero", Kirby said as he goes back to the dorms to wake up Cat.

On the first floor, he bumped into a sophomore. "Sorry about that", said the sophomore in an awkward voice. "It's alright", Kirby replied. "Hmm...That's weird, why would a sophomore be looking around for something in the freshmen area." Kirby thought to himself as he got to the dorms. As Kirby arrived at the male dorm room, he saw Cat holding an amulet in his hands. "Come on Cat it's time for us to go", said Kirby. "Already? But I don't feel like it right now…", replied Cat. "Dude, it's fine, come on let's go, the teachers don't teach us anything valuable anyway. I mean we can still attend the classes if you want, but there's no point in being here. "Alright," said Cat, and went with Kirby. A couple of days past and Emiya received treatment with magic his wound healed a little bit more. He started training a lot harder so he wouldn't lose to anyone anymore. After a couple more days of straight training, he went to go ask Kirby and Cat how to use a sword as efficient as they do, but they weren't around at the school when Aflric's classes were over. It's like they mysteriously disappeared after class. "Where could those two be?", Emiya asked himself.

After a couple more days of training passed before he felt a voice call near the hall. "You only have a couple of days left before the raid at Sentinel, hurry and find those that can help you. Quickly now! Before innocent lives are lost. Please, I beg of you to defend them!", cried a mysterious voice. Then it couldn't be heard no more. As mysterious as the voice came it had left. "A couple days? A raid?", Emiya said to himself, "at sentinel no less? Impossible there are countless Super and Ultra classes there, how could a raid beat all of them?". Emiya knows that he can't fight anyone in his state. Even if his arm was healed it still aches when he uses it. Not only that, his bone didn't heal, the only thing recovered was his flesh. As he went back to go to the patient room, he went to go take a bath.

Around 6:30 pm someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?", asked Emiya. "Hey, Zero! It's me, Kameron! I just wanted to see how you were doing? I mean with your arm and all you got beat pretty bad.", said Kameron as she entered the room. "Well... I'm okay, see I can move it just fine." Emiya would try to move his arm but he winces in reaction to the pain in his arm from moving it. "You can say if your hurt Zero", said Kameron. As the two spend more time talking about their days at school, life, and friends. It became late. "See you later Emiya!", said Kameron cheerfully as she left the infirmary. As Emiya waved, he went back to sleep.

End of Chapter 3


	4. You can call me Zero

Chapter 4: You Can Call Me Zero

A couple of days passed and Emiya's wounds healed fully. But today's the day where the voice said that the raid on sentinel was happening. "Perhaps I could ask Kirby and Cat to come with me on sentinel? Or I could have an ultra-class to help me? But they probably won't believe me…. Ugh, what should I do?", Emiya asked himself. As he continues to dwell on the situation he thought of a plan. Perhaps he could have Kameron ask her friends to know where they went. So Kameron and her friends looked for Kirby and Cat for about 2 hours. It was 12:30 and they haven't found any information about them at all. "Cat what do you think we should eat when we get back?" Said Kirby. As he slid his sword back into its holder. "I don't know, what should we eat? Perhaps chicken? That sounds good enough", replied Cat. "I don't know about chicken. What about beef?", Said Kirby. They picked up an unconscious body and started walking to sentinel. An hour later, Emiya decided to give up on looking for them and to stop the raid by himself. Emiya didn't want people to intervene with him going to sentinel to stop the raid so he left before anyone could notice him. He picked up his blade and packed some water for the walk. Nobody heard the sound of someone passing through the orderly barrier. "Hey, Emiya...Emiya? Where did he go?", Kameron asked. "He's nowhere to be found," said Alexia. "Hmm. I'll check the male dorm rooms one more time", said Kameron. After 30 minutes it's 2:00 pm.

As Kirby and Cat walk up from the sentinel's dungeon, they hear a familiar voice talking to a chef for some food. "Oh, it's the maid. Let's go Cat, maybe she'll buy us something to eat with her food", said Kirby. As they walk up a large number of footsteps could be heard coming from the giant staircase to go to The Sea of Sand. "Hm? How many people is that?", asked Kirby. "Sounds like...We have to go, now! They're wearing armor and have weapons!", said Cat. "Ehh they can't be that dangerous", said Kirby. As they continued to walk up the stairs, they heard swords clashing, screams of terror, and a lot of things breaking. They rushed up the stairs and they saw someone being stabbed multiple times. "Cat be prepared to fight. Seems like we can't escape this one", said Kirby in a serious voice. "Since when does Kirby get serious?! Is it that dangerous?!", thought Cat. As Kirby gets into position to go full speed several other bandits notice both him and Cat.

"There's 7 to the right, 2 in front of me, and 9 to my left", Kirby muttered to himself. Kirby and Cat get out of the hiding spot and start fighting, just as Emiya gets there. "W-What happened?!", said Emiya. "Come help", said Cat. "Let's go!", said Emiya. Emiya would struggle to fight 3 bandits, but would eventually be able to knock them. Emiya felt tired and looks over to Kirby and Cat. They were doing really good. After a while, the wave of bandits didn't seem to stop. Emiya was exhausted. While Kirby and Cat continued at the same pace. One of the bandits went to attack a civilian. Emiya charges his mana throughout his body and protects the civilian with his body, leaving a deep cut into his chest. As he groaned in agony from the pain, multiple bandits attack him attempting to kill him. He punches and kicks them back, knocking some of them. "Are you okay ma'am?!", Emiya asked the girl on the ground. "Y-yes", replies the girl. "Go somewhere and hide!", told Emiya to the little girl.

After 30 minutes of continuous fighting, Cat noticed something. "These aren't real people!", he yelled. "Yeah, I know that already! The problem is that we don't know where the source is!", Kirby replied. "Just allow your blade to follow the white string", said a very familiar voice. Kirby would be put off by the sudden voice in his head. "Who's that?!", said Kirby "Now is not the time for making jokes!", yelled Emiya. "When is there a voice in your head." Muttered Kirby. "What string are you talking about Mystery Voice?", Kirby asked to himself. "Just follow the white string and don't lose sight of it!", said the mysterious voice. "Alright, alright", replied Kirby. As Kirby gets ready for the final lunge. "EMIYA!" Kirby yelled. "What?!" Emiya yelled back. "Make sure you tell Kameron you love her okay?", said Kirby. "What do you me-", said Emiya before a loud explosion rippled through his ears. Sentinel was burning. Emiya climbed from wall to wall until he found someone. He jumped and asked what was happening, but the random person summons a whole horde of bandits. As Emiya attacks the summoner, it uses his mana shield. But Emiya's attack was able to break the shield and slash the summoner. Blood came out and the summoner fell down onto the floor. All the tied and knocked bandits became cards. Kirby and in the other side of Sentinel were knocked because of the explosion.

Emiya, didn't know what those cards were, but he still decided to pick them up. A guard then came out and the reinforcements came. "W-What happened?!", asked the guard to Emiya. He explains in detail what happened. "Then who was the mastermind?", asked the guard. "It was that summoner up there, on the steps.", said Emiya. As the guard went to go check and dispose of the dead civilians, the girl went to Emiya. "H-hey, what can I call you?", the girl asked. Emiya turned to the girl and replied, "You can call me Zero".

End of Chapter 4


End file.
